1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to application deployment. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to resolving port conflicts during application deployment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consolidating applications from a set of servers onto a single server is popular in the Information Technology (IT) industry because doing so brings many benefits. For example, consolidating workloads reduces power consumption, thereby supporting “Green” initiatives. Further, consolidating applications simplifies server administration (i.e., less effort is generally required to manage fewer servers). However, consolidating applications may complicate network administration, especially during deployment of consolidated applications. During deployment, port conflicts may occur which may result in deployment errors and/or deployment termination.